Icy
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Freezer Burn Icy charged a spell of ice as she launches it onto her opponents. Once it connects into opponents, it freezes their in connect. The frozen effort in this move not only freeze the opponent, it’s also burned the opponents from the inside until their start shaking the ice for released. If this move is used into another opponent, it just freezes theirs without damage. Side B - Polar Rose Icy form an Ice Shards to create a Rose-Shaped barrier. The Barrier form into a shield which defense from attacks for many hits. The Barrier can also damage opponents if you kick it in front of the opponents, with a charge of freezing effort. You can only be summoned 2 Barrier forward in front of you before you need to removed the last one or if the barrier destroyed. Up B - Ice Spiral Icy summon green icicles around her. The Green icicles circle around you for a short amount of time, which protects you from incoming projectile attack. The Icicles can be also launched forward onto the opponents during the summoned time. When done mid-air, you get the flow for a short amount of time. Down B - Crystal Cage Icy set a spell around her. If an opponents get close Icy doing this, they’re the trap into a spikes ball and fall into the ground. Once the opponent is trapped inside the cage, they’ll drop down to the ground, easily trapped until release. This can be mostly used for counter recovery. You can only used one Crystal Cage at a time when the trapped work. Final Smash - The Wrath of Trix Icy cast Iceberg, where the cover the stage onto the ice as it slowly damages opponents on the stage. Afterward, Stormy and Darcy arrive. Darcy cast Vertigo to form illusion around the stage as Stormy perform Globe Lightning to strike opponents even more. This Final Smash lasts for 15 before the Iceberg disappear. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Rainbow Inc. Category:Nickelodeon Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Category:Female Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Villains Category:Young Adult Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Ice Magic User Category:Steven's Wives Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:IcySteven Squad Category:Possible Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Italian Category:Beautiful Category:EWBR Ultimate